


A winter Story

by AnubisBride



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Snow, Snowball Fight, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnubisBride/pseuds/AnubisBride
Summary: Insomnia under a snow blanked.After the snowball fight betwen Noctis and Prompto and Iris and Gladio Ignis carry Noct an Prompto home and take a look to the Amicitia silbings. But Iris wants Ignis to stay ...





	A winter Story

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Pandaru - by beloved Eumel-dono - for beta reading <3   
> Merry cristmas to everyone :3

Snow!  
For the first time in … maybe forever (?) snow was falling down on Insomnia – covered it with a beautiful blanket.   
Noctis almost stuck to the windowpane. Saw the white flakes falling down.   
“Do you see it, Specs?”, he asked excitedly, “snow in whole Insomnia!”  
He sounded like a little child instead of an 18 years old adult.  
“Yes, I do”, Ignis answered.  
“I want to build a snowman and have a snowball fight!”, Noctis continued and Ignis knew – without seeing the prince – the blue, royal eyes were sparkling, “I think I will ask Prompto to come to the citadel – we have so much snow in the garden!”   
Ignis cleared his throat and took a zip of his coffee.   
“Of course you can”, the adviser started, “But excuse me, I won't join your snow action.”   
“You have some papers – yes, yes”, the black haired rolled his eyes.   
“Indeed”, Ignis nodded, “And please don't forget your own.”   
“Yeah … after the snow”, Noctis waved his hand, “I’ll call Gladio, too. Me and Prom against him!”   
“Unfair to you and Prompto”, the dark-blond one smiled silently.   
“And he can roll the biggest ball for the snowman”, Noctis smiled, ignorant of Ignis’ words.   
“Well, maybe Gladio has no time”, Ignis started loud enough for Noctis to hear the adviser. “Naaaaaah! And leave his prince alone? He has the duty to shield me”, Noctis laughed.   
“Not if he got a chance to beat you in a snowball fight”, Ignis smirked, but Noctis didn’t hear him and started his telephone calls. 

 

“I can't believe they are 18 and act like kids!”, Gladiolus shook his head.   
“They are kids. And I can't believe that you are not with them”, Ignis answered.   
He sat at the desk in his office while Gladiolus was looking out of the window.   
“Hey …!”, the shield’s protest arrived after seconds, “I am an adult man and I have duties!”   
“And what would you do without your duties?”, Ignis raised an eyebrow.   
“Take Iris in the garden, build a giant snowball and throw it on Noct”, Gladiolus grinned without taking the gaze from Noctis' and Prompto's snowball fight.  
“Of course; adult”, Ignis shook his head while he smirked about it, “Take Iris and get out.”   
“What?!”, Gladiolus was confused.   
“Get your sister and go out; play in the snow. But please don't freeze Noct”, the younger one repeated himself.   
“And the paperwork?”   
“Go out!”, Ignis repeated in a strong tone and Gladiolus left. 

 

The sun went down and the night was over Insomnia.   
Noctis was wet. Completely.   
He and Prompto went to the prince’s private room of the citadel – Ignis told them to take a bath. He sent Gladiolus and Iris home, too. The Amicitia siblings were not completely wet, but 90% for sure.  
In warm and dry clothes of Noctis Prompto sat in Ignis’ car, getting driven home by the adviser.

Against his plans Ignis’ next station was the Amicitia Mansion, not his own home. But he couldn't go to sleep without knowing if Gladiolus was okay. Iris opened the door, looked surprised.  
“Ignis?!”, she started, “Is everything okay?”   
“I'm fine”, the adviser smiled, “I want to check if you and Gladio are all right.”   
Iris took a step back for Ignis to come in.   
“I'm fine, too”, she smiled, “Gladdy is taking a shower.”   
She went to the living room, Ignis followed her.   
“GLAAAAAAAADDYYYYYY!”, Iris screamed upstairs.   
“WHAAAAAT?!”, Gladiolus voice screamed back, “I finished my shower …! What now?!”   
“COME HERE!”, Iris screamed a second time, then she smiled silently to Ignis, “I sent him to the shower since he didn't want to go.”   
“Well … thank you”, Ignis smiled, only seconds before Gladiolus appeared.   
“What?!”, the shield’s voice came from the top of the stairs. Ignis looked up and stopped. Gladiolus just had a towel around his hips which ended above his knees and a second one around his shoulder. The finished eagle- tattoo on Gladiolus’ body was awesome as always, and Ignis knew the body of Gladiolus from a lot of clothes changes before or after their training. But Ignis couldn't stop looking at that body – to his biggest desire.   
“I-Iggs …!”, Gladiolus was surprised, too, “I … I … just a moment!”   
And the young shield disappeared faster as he appeared. Iris giggled.   
“He can be soooo shy”, she laughed.   
Shy? Ignis would call it a normal reaction to visitors. That was a normal reaction; Gladiolus acted always like this. Okay “always” …! Ignis didn't saw him often just in a towel and if Gladiolus wore trousers and no shirt it was an other thing. But that reaction was anything but shy. 

A few moments later Gladiolus returned – wearing trousers and a T-shirt, but still a towel over his shoulders.   
“Hey”, the shield smiled, “everything okay with you?”   
“Yes, I'm fine, thank you”, Ignis smiled back, “are you okay?”   
“Yeah; had a warm-up shower; Iris, too”, Gladiolus said, “uh, can I offer you a coffee or do you have to go?”   
He should go – Ignis know that.   
“I would like to take the coffee”, he couldn't resist and followed Gladiolus to the kitchen. 

With coffee and tea they sat in the living room next to the fire place to warm up a little more and enjoyed their company.   
“Have you seen Noct and Prompto after the snowball fight?”, Gladiolus asked after short time.   
“Yes … wet, completely. I sent them to take a bath and drove Prompto home after that. That's why I'm here. Thought you two looked the same way”, Ignis said while he looked at the fire.   
“Naaaah, we're okay. I sent Iris to the shower and made her a tea”, Gladiolus smiled and Ignis nodded. Iris joined them, had a half full mug of tea.   
“Ignis? Do you sleep over?”, she asked friendly, “we can bake some cakes and cookies and build a fort of blankets.”   
“Iris, I think Iggy is too old for a fort”, Gladiolus reminded her.   
“Just because you think you are too old for this doesn't mean that Ignis is, too!”, she looked angrily at her brother, then she turned to Ignis and looked at him with puppy eyes, “do you stay?”   
How could Ignis reject? The same amber eyes like Gladiolus, the same “don't leave me alone”-look like Gladiolus.   
“I … I have no pajamas here”, Ignis tried to say no.   
“You can take some of Gladdy’s”, Iris smiled – hopeless.   
“Hey! Did you ask me?!”, Gladiolus protested, before his voice sounded much softer, “but yes, you can get one.”   
“Yes! Ignis stays!”, Iris exclaimed happily, jumped on her feet and ran out of the living room, “I’ll tell Jared!”   
No chance to protest. Ignis HAD to sleep over.   
“She's fourteen”, Ignis started silently, “and she still builds forts?”   
“Apparently”, Gladiolus frowned and shrugged.   
The adviser took a sip of his coffee and his gaze went back to the fire place.   
“Dad won’t come home today”, Gladiolus started and got Ignis’ whole attention, “so maybe you will have to bake the whole night with Iris.”   
“Astrales”, Ignis frowned, “does she have no dates tomorrow?”   
“Iris? Dates? On Saturdays? Hell, no”, Gladiolus laughed, “she's fourteen and does not have the duties of a shield.” – he smirked – “Lucky little monster. But I'm afraid she planed something.”   
“Planed what?”   
“I don't know – that's the problem”, the young shield sighed.   
“So we have to wait”, Ignis smiled, not knowing what else he could do.   
“Yeah”, Gladiolus sighed, “do you want a second coffee?”   
“I'm afraid I need a whole pot if Iris wants to bake the whole night”, the adviser sighed, “or more.”   
“I’ll make a pot and hope she’ll sleep before midnight”, Gladiolus smiled and went to the kitchen.  
Iris got her wishes. 

After dinner she and Ignis started to bake cakes, Gladiolus got the title “master of oven” – he had to take the cakes in and out of it – and in the backing time Gladiolus and Ignis built a fort under Iris’ lead. At the end of the evening there were four different cakes in the kitchen; decorated with chocolate, cream, butter-cream, frosting and more. Two back pallets of cupcakes and three jars of cookies. The fourth jar was in the fort between her, Ignis and Gladiolus. Both boys couldn’t resist Iris as she ordered them to enter the fort.  
They lied in the fort, watched a film Iris had chosen and ate the cookies.   
“Naaaaaawww”, Gladiolus sighed, “she fell asleep.”   
“Should we bring her to bed?”, Ignis asked.   
“Hell, no!”, Gladiolus started, “if we move her she could wake up and you don't want to wake her up. We can't move, either.”   
Ignis nodded.  
“But I have to say, it was a beautiful evening”, Ignis smiled, “I love to bake in your kitchen; it's so beautiful and big.”   
“Oh you can always come and bake – nobody will say something as long as he gets a piece”, Gladiolus giggled silently.   
“Of course”, Ignis giggled, too. He yawned softly.   
“Tired?”, Gladiolus smiled.   
“A little bit”, the younger one answered, tried not to lean in on Gladiolus’ strong, warm shoulders.   
“Nawwwww” – Gladiolus smiled – “come here, close your eyes and fall asleep”, Gladiolus offered his shoulders and Ignis gave up. Leaned on his shoulder, closed his eyes and loved to smell Gladiolus’ body fragrance.   
“Kiss him, Gladdy”, Iris’ sleepy voice made Ignis open his eyes, right before Gladiolus “Shhhhhht! Go back to sleep, monster!”.   
“Kiss … me?”, Ignis wasn't awake enough to realize everything.   
“Go to sleep, too. Iggy”, Gladiolus smiled softly.   
“Hmhm”, Ignis mumbled, felt a kiss on his hair, “can you do it again?”   
He didn't realize what he said, but the second kiss felt more beautiful as the first and then Ignis raised his head.   
“Again?”, Ignis asked and his sleepy green found warm amber eyes.   
“You like it, huh?”, Gladiolus smiled lovely.   
“Hmhm”, the dark-blonde smiled sleepily, but Gladiolus took his hand under Ignis’ chin, pulled the head slowly to himself and kissed his lips. A little, sweet kiss with chocolate-cookie taste. Such a sweet and beautiful kiss with Gladiolus; too sweet to be true – but sweet enough to wake up Ignis completely!   
Ignis opened his eyes, and pulled his head away, while he put his hands over his mouth.  
“I'm sorry”, he spoke silently, “I'm so sorry.” – he looked at Gladiolus with wide open and shocked eyes – “That shouldn't have happened!”   
But Gladiolus looked confused: “I-Iggy? Are you alright?”   
“I'm so sorry”, Ignis just repeated himself, hid his face behind his hands, “I shouldn't have kissed you.”   
“Uh … you … didn't … like it?”, Gladiolus asked carefully.   
“I … I … I liked it. I really liked it. But I mustn't like it, you know?”, Ignis didn't move. The whole caffeine, the lack of sleep he always had and the proximity to Gladiolus were not good for his brain – it worked like alcohol.   
“Why … mustn't you like it?”, Gladiolus wasn't less confused.   
“Cause you like girls and one day you will marry one of them and I … I can't give you anything of the things a girl can give you”, Ignis mumbled and Gladiolus had to concentrate to understand everything, “but still I like you. Really, really like you.”   
“Ignis!”, Gladiolus took the hands from Ignis face down, “you know that it needs two people for such a kiss?”   
“Uh … I … I think so?”, Ignis was ready to take cover.   
“And I really enjoyed this kiss”, Gladiolus smiled.   
“R-really?”, Ignis eyes were blinking.   
“Yes, so … wanna repeat?”, Gladiolus smiled, came closer and Ignis closed the last distance to kiss Gladiolus.   
“I had dreamed about it”, Ignis whispered after that kiss, “that dream wasn't as good as reality was.” – he smiled blissfully.   
“We can top your dream a second time, if you want to”, Gladiolus smiled.   
“Please”, Ignis answered, fell into a second kiss.   
“Iggy?”, Gladiolus broke the kiss, “maybe it is superfluous, but I want to say it.” – he took Ignis’ hand and kissed his knuckle bone – “Ignis Scientia. I, Gladiolus Amicitia, fell in love with you years ago and after being too shy for so long, I just want to let you know: I really love you.”  
And tears left Ignis eyes.  
“Please, tell me that this isn't a dream”, the dark-blonde whispered.   
“It isn't”, Gladiolus smiled, “you're still awake.”   
“And I still love you, too”, Ignis answered, “for … I didn't know – maybe forever?”   
Gladiolus smiled, put his arms around Ignis and pulled him to his chest.   
“Why didn't we talk earlier about this?”, he asked.   
“I don't know”, Ignis answered and kissed the man who had just confessed his love to him. 

 

The clock showed 4 a.m. when the door opened.   
Iris still sleeping rolled in her blanket like a burrito, Ignis had fallen asleep in Gladiolus’ arms and Gladiolus kept his arms around Ignis as he fell asleep, too.   
Clarus went to the living room, saw the whole thing: the fire in the fireplace burned down, the TV still turned on and showing something and the rest of the living room was a whole fort made of blankets from the whole Mansion.   
Clarus smiled. In the heart-piece of the castle were three persons; fallen in a peaceful sleep. Silently Clarus went upstairs, changed his clothes and went back.   
Carefully he lifted Iris out of the castle, covered Gladiolus and Ignis with a blanket and carried his daughter upstairs.   
“Daddy”, Iris woke up in Clarus’ arms – a little bit.  
“Go back to sleep, my little Angel”, Clarus smiled.  
“What about Gladdy and Ignis?”, she asked yawning.  
“Sleeping arm in arm in the fort”, Clarus smirked and Iris smiled, snuggled up to her dad’s chest. “Finally”, she sounded happy, “can I sleep in your bed?”   
“You can”, Clarus answered, carried Iris into the parents’ bed room of the mansion, “And yes, finally. Took them a long time for it.”

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :3   
> Thank you for Kudos & comments <3


End file.
